Alchemist meets Exorcist
by AnimeloverWinry
Summary: Edward Elric is sent to the DGM world after passing through the gate once again. Kanda and Lavi are sent to London because of a weird rumor. What will happen? Read and find out! Rated T for Edwards colorful mouth -cough-cusing-cough-
1. 1 The strange boy

**Disclaimer:I dont own FMA nor DGM sadly**

* * *

><p>Chapter one - The strange boy -<p>

7:00 pm London home run hospital

Edward sat in his hospital bed having been out cold for two days with high fever. He sighed and studied the room. It was small. He stood but fell his automail leg unable to susport him. "I guess that means my leg is as bad as my arm.." He sighed moving the fingers of the disformed and rusted arm. "But I must be on the_ other _side of the Gate. Ed felt sick. A single thought raced through his head _**Is Al alive? **_He then decided to test something. Alchemy. He studily claped his hands togather touching the red and black rusted arm changing the shell so it at least looks normal, aside from the rust. Ed smiled but the smile quickly turned to pain as he clenched his chest. He gretted his teeth but the pain soon subsided. "Was that a rebond?" he asked himself quietly but shook his head mentally. "Least I can do alchemy." he shrugged and quickly changed the shell of his leg and stood. _Hm.. Not bad._ He though and started to walk toward the door with a slight limp. "I wonder if I'm in London like the last time.." Eds eyes ten widened and he touched the scar on his chest where Envy _killed_ him. He had died thats for sure. How is he alive? Had he past through the gate again? He shivered slightly.

* * *

><p>7:01 pm Black Order HQ Komuis office<p>

Komui sumounded Lavi and Kanda to go to London where a boy was said to have 'fallen from the sky' -Komui had his dout but needed to make sure it was just a story- Kanda 'tch'ed' sitting on the red couch in the office his friend Lavi sitting on the far side of it. "So we make sure the story isnt real if it is check for Inncence?" Lavi asked boredly yawning. "Yes thats right" Komui said in a cheerful tone. "And if hes the enemy kill on sight." Kanda added. Komui nodded griefly before sending them off. It was 8:00 pm when the Exorcist reached London. Lavi yawned and told Kanda they should find a inn to stay in while they we're in town, Kanda nodded in agreement and the two started toward a while known inn.

* * *

><p>8:00 pm London<p>

Edward was able to get out of the hospital with ease being he had excaped hospitals before in Astermis. Ed collaspsed out side a inn his leg finally giving in. _Clink. _He sighed and sat himself up he not noiticing the two men walking toward him... Perhaps the inn. "Hey Yu-chan theres a _little_ kid out here." Lavi anounce to his friend and ignored the sword pointed at his throat. Ed heard the word 'little' and would have glubered the one who said it... If he could move. Kanda and Lavi got closer and at once noticed the golden eyes so much like a Noahs. "Noah!" Kanda growled drawing his sword again and aiming it at the boy. "Wah?" he exclaimed barely able to move his head of the way of the sword. "The hell you doing?" Ed yelled and clinched his side having hurt it when he arrived -Or so he guessed-.

* * *

><p>AN:Hope you liked it this is my first Fanfic so it might suck...<p>

Next Time - Noah or not? -

Review?


	2. 2 Noah Or Not

**Disclaimer:I dont own FMA nor DGM sadly**

**Ed:Get on with the story!**

**Allen:Be nice to her**

**Me:I'll be fine He'll pay for it later**

**Ed:Uh-oh..**

**Kanda:Thats what you get now start the story!**

**Ed:Lets play a game of poker Allen**

**Allen:Who ever loses has to... spend time with the others teacher!**

**Ed:... Y-your on!(Back ground Izume and Cross are laughing evilly)**

* * *

><p>Chapter two - Noah or Not -<p>

~After being taken for question~

Lavi yelled fustated. He's never had to deal with such a stubborn kid. The guy was smirking at him! Lavi sighed he had been defeated... And by such a young kid. He was 12 for crying out loud! "Yuu-chan... need your help." Lavi dragging his feet to his friend. "Tch.." Kanda replied in his normal way. "You guys know I wont tell ya anything right?" Ed poked his head out being tied up he couldn't do much else. "Kid I will kill you if you don't answer our damn questions!" Kanda yelled at the boy who was quiet for a moment before he bruts out laughing. "Oi! Whats so funny?" Kanda yelled annoyed. "You.." Ed tried to stop laughing, "You wont kill me!" Ed shouted still laughing. Lavi stepped in front of Kanda to provent the Samurai from killing the boy. "Tch!" Kanda growled slightly glaring at the golden eyed boy. Lavi sighed relived that no one was killed. Ed sighed slightly and looked up at the two Exorcists. "I will only tell you what you wanna know if you untie me." Ed smirked.

- After a half hour of arguing -

Ed stood up stratching. He won and swayed the Exorcists to not only untie him but also tell him their names."By the way I'm Edward Elric." Ed intereduced. Lavi slumped down. He was uterly defeated by a 12 year old who can play mind games. Kanda sighed he was getting annoyed with this kid. But they learned one thing. Though it meant nothing to Kanda, Lavi might be able to use the information. "Ok now you have to answer our questions you promised!" Lavi yelled recovering from his defeat. "Right of course Equivalent Exchange." Ed nodded and sat down crossing his arms. "Ok first, Are you the boy who 'fell from the sky'?" Lavi asked holding up one finger. "Yes." Ed nodded again and glanced around. "Ok second," Lavi held up another finger "How did you fall out of the sky?" Ed sighed the Bookman jr. got straight to the point didn't he? "Well... You see..." Ed was trying to think. How could he word it? 'I'm from another world and was somehow sent here?' that may or may not work, he had to try. "I.. Uh.. I'm from a different world and was somehow sent here after dying." Ed looked at the two mens faces. He knew it. They thought he was crazy. "I think you have hit your head a little to hard kid.." Lavi patted the kid on the head gently. "I'll go and call HQ and ask if they can send someone to help us get the truth out of this kid." Lavi said turning. Ed paled slightly at the word 'truth'. Kanda and Lavi both noticed this and watched the boy. "You gotta problem with the word 'Truth'?" Kanda smirked slightly. "I just have a problem with someone named 'Truth'!" Ed yelled and recived weird looks from them both. "Someone named Truth?" Lavi seemed interested now. "Yeah.. He's the one to takes the toll for passing through the gate.. And the one who opens it.. He is everything.." Ed explained his eyes were distant they were looking at nothing. "Tch.. This kids crazy." Kanda comformed. "I'm not crazy!" Ed yelled out and stood. "Hey.. Everyone calm down!" Lavi yelled and hit Ed over the head with his Ozuchi knocking the kid out. "Uh.. I over did it.." Lavi said once he relized. Kanda mentally face palmed himself because of his so called friend. "Idiot Rabbit." Kanda said before he 'Tch-ed' and left the room.

- A hour and a half later -

Ed held his head. "Urgh.. What hit me?" He questioned and check for blood in his hair. There wasn't any. If there was it would be dry. He looked around. The room was empty. He heard the voices of three or four people out the door. He started to stand but stooded. He nearly fell. _Damnit! If I have a concusion I'll beat the living hell out of the person who gave it to me!_ Ed mentally screamed. He stumbled slightly when he decided to stand, knocking over a lamp. The people outside the room must have heard it because the mumfuled voices stoped and the door opened. To Eds surpize it wasn't the two who he had met before but a boy a few years older then himself but with pure white hair. Ed blinked confused. Mostly for the star on the older boys face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Dun Dun Duun!<strong>

**Allen:Yay I'm in the chapter!**

**Ed:Woopydee-flipping-doo!**

**Kanda:Tch..**

**AN:Oh yeah who won the poker game?**

**Allen:Me!**

**Ed:I have to spend time with Cross...**

**AN:Poor Ed**

**Cross:-Comes in and drags Ed away-**

**Allen:Bye~**

**Cross:-Grabs Allen too-**

**Allen:O.O NOOO!**

**AN:Sigh... Sorry the Chapter was short... Please Review**


	3. 3 Unknown

**AnimeLoverWinry:OK! Chapter three... Still a unknown title! But Recap!  
>Allen just entered the story!<strong>

**Allen:-shaking in a corner-**

**Ed:-shaking in a different corner-**

**Both:So many depts...**

**ALW:This is what they got from spending time with Cross... Ok Story Time!**

* * *

><p>Chapter three -Unknown-<p>

Ed stared at the white haired teen who just opened the door. "Hey.." Ed muttered standing straight and swayed a little. "Hello" the white haired boy nodded. "Are you the boy who won a mind battle with Lavi?" the boy asked. "Yup." Ed answered simply. "Oh I'm Allen Walker by the way, Lavi said your name is Edwad Elric right?" Allen smiled happily. "Uh... Yeah.. I'm Edward... Call me Ed." Ed said decided to sit again his head still throbing.

* * *

><p>-Allen's POV-<p>

Allen was standing outside the closed door with Lavi, and Kanda being informed on the boy named 'Edward Elric'. He was just about to ask another question when they all heard a crash come from the room. Lavi looked at the door and him and Kanda were going to get something to clean up the possible mess. Allen opened the door and stared blankly at a golden eyed boy. "Hey.." he heard the boy mutter quietly. "Hello." Allen nodded slightly deciding this was Edward. "Are you the boy who won a mind battle with Lavi?" Allen asked to comform his thoughts. "Yup." Allen took note of the simple answer. "Oh I'm Allen Walker by the way, Lavi said your name is Edward Elric right?" Allen was smiling a masked happy smile. "Uh... Yeah.. I'm Edward... Call me Ed." Ed sid as he set holding his head.

* * *

><p>-Main Story-<p>

"Moyashi-chan~ Me and Yuu-chan are back!" the two boys looked at the door and saw that the red haired rabbit and moody samurai were standing there. "MY NAMES ALLEN!" Allen yelled at the red head and Kanda had a sword to said bunnys throat. Ed watched amused at the scene unfolding infront of him. He yawned when the three older men calmed down. "I have a question." Ed stated looking at them all. "Yes what is it?" Lavi the still scared rabbit asked. "Who the hell hit me eairlier?" Ed glared at the three.. Mostly Kanda and Lavi. "The Idoit Rabbit." Kanda answered pointing his thumb at said Rabbit. "Good.. Now I can pay him back for giving me a concusion!" Ed stood and started toward Lavi but was stopped by a certin white haired teen. "Please don't fight.." Allen told the boy who just stared for a moment before sitting back down.

* * *

><p>It was a day since they uptained Edward Elric. But they still thought he was crazy. I mean he said he was from another world! Lavi couldn't believe it. He would have to call his senior the grumpy old Panda. Allen was in the room with Ed trying to get something that sounded sain to come from the kids mouth. They all had to say, It was getting on their nerves. <em>Maybe Gramps could talk some sense into this kid!<em> Lavi thought as he heard another fustrated slam come from the room. That meant either Allen was annoyed at someone other then Kanda, or Kanda had finally joined from his chair. Either way Lavi wanted to see. "DAMN GAKI!" Kanda coul be heard yelling. Lavi opened the door to see a very pissed Kanda glaring at a very annoyed blond. Allen was trying to keep the two apart but recived glares from the two going at a battle of the glares. Lavi sighed. "Ok everyone!" Lavi yelled clapping his hands two times. Everyone looked that way. Kanda 'tch-ed' and went back to his chair and Ed sighed leaning back on the wall. Allen just looked plain relived that he didn't have to face both of the 'battlers'. "I guess from Kanda's yelling you guys can't get the truth out of Eddy-chan." Lavi concluded. "Wha? 'Eddy-chan'?" Ed sounded a bit annoyed at the nickname. "And what I keep telling you people is the truth." Ed sighed. "Che... Like we could believe that." Kanda muttered or growled. They all looked around hearing a very... very dredfull song.

_ "Lord Millenium is in search of you  
>Searching for the Heart now have you heard the news?<br>Maybe you stole it from him I'll see if its true."_

Everyone froze. "Rhode..." Allen growled as the spikey blue hair, dark skin and six crosses on her forhead showed her self. "Hey Allen-kun." she smiled darkly.

* * *

><p><strong>ALW:Sorry to leave a cliffhanger! I had to!<strong>

**Allen:You had to bring her in!**

**Rhode:Aren't you happy I'm there?**

**Ed:Here we go..**

**Kanda:Tch..**

**ALW:Ok! before things get to bad please review!**

**Rhode:If you don't I'll enter your dreams~**

**Allen:She wont! But please review**

**Izume:Yes.. And I better be fit into this story either in flash back or a late chapter.**

**ALW:Will do! Ok and the more reviews I get the faster I will post new chapters! Bye! Till next time.**


	4. 4 Mysteries grow

**ALW:-Sigh-Not many people reviewed but still I had this written up! So here it is!**

**Rhode:Some people have nerve! I will hunt down the people who didnt review and enter there dreams!**

**Allen:Grr! I wont let you! Though I am sad not many reviewed...**

**Edward:Its not a bit deal! start the damn story!**

**Alfons:AnimeLover does not own DGM or FMA**

**ALW:Thanks.. Though your not in the story Alfons..**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three -Mysteries Grow<p>

Rhode smiled a fake innocent smile. "Hello Allen-kun." She repeated swinging Lero around. "Ah! Stop! Rhode! Lero!" the pumpkin unbrilla yelled. All the Exorcists had there weapons ready to charge the Noah. I'm here to 'play' with the Alchemist." Rhode said cheerfully. The trio of Exorcists looked confused. "Why me?" Ed asked making the trio look at him. "'Cause Lord Millenium told me to and I would love to fight a alchemist." Rhode smiled darkly at the golden eyed alchemist. Ed rose sharply. Allen stepped in front of Ed and Lavi and Kanda to the side. "Aw~ don't get in my way.." Rhode pouted playfully. "We wont let you harm Edward!" Allen yelled activating Crown Clown before running and slashing at the Noah of Dreams. "Oh you know you can't hte me Allen-kun.~" Rhode teased dodging out of the way. She giggled lightly appering behind Ed.

He sensed her and turned quickly.

She sang the first part of her song, as she pulle Ed into her dream world.

Ed swayed a moment before falling unconscious.

He sat up and looked around the strange green world with flouting candles. Ed quickly looked up seeing Rhode standing on the pumpkin unbrilla. "Hehe~ Now time for you to relive all your sad memories~" she said happily playing the first image. Eds eyes widened it was Resembool before his mother died. He watched shocked as the image changed to the day of the transmutation of his mother. "No..." he muttered quietly staring at the mass of blood bones and organs. "No!" he yelled as it moved and gasped in the middle of the transmutation. He shook his head as he heard his name _"Ed...Ward.. E...dward.."_ it muttered and he scrabbled away. He was trembling he wanted this to stop. He hated it the memory still felt freash in his mind. "Make it stop..." He mumbled. He wished this was over. He looked around as the memory became hazy. Did that mean the Exorcists were fighting Rhode?

-Minutes later-

Ed woke up in cold sweat as he was finally released from the nightmare. He sat quickly and looked around. The room was in utter Chaos. But Rhode was no where to be seen and the trio of Exorcists laid on the ground exusted. "Wheres Rhode?" Ed asked quietly a bit confused. "Edward!" Allen yelled glad to see the younger boy was awake and 'sane'.

* * *

><p>They all concluded that Edward was going to go back to the Black Order with them. Kanda sighed and watched a endless poker game between Ed and Allen(Rematch!). Lavi laughed as they both droped the same hand. "AGAIN!" they both yelled and drew new hands. Kanda was finally tired of this and stole the cards from the players and walked to another part of the trains car. "Aw... Yuu-chan.. That was funny!" Lavi grined going to join Kanda. Ed and Allen were in a death glare match. Both annoyed that they are matched in the battle of cheating. Never has either been so matched in a game of poker.<p>

No more then a hour later were both of them asleep. Lavi laughed watching the two of them sleep. Buthe knew the rest wouldn't last long, they were close to the train station. "Oi! Gaki Moyashi wake up!" Kanda yelled as the train reached the station.

Both Ed and Allen were woken by the sudden yell. They both groaned and followed Kanda and Lavi. Heading toward the Black Order. Ed followed behind keeping a eye out for anything weird not wanting to take chances. He sighed and picked up the pace seeing his 'friends' were getting further away.

* * *

><p><strong>ALW:Yay! Another Chapter!<strong>

**Allen:^.^**

**ALW:Oh sorry about cutting the fight scene!**

**Kanda:Tch..-sits in corner tiredly- **

**Lavi:-joins Kanda-**

**Ed:Any Review!**

**Izume:Yeah! So I can enter the story!**

**ALW:ACK! Izume read ahead! For that Izume your not coming in in til later!**

**Izume:-looks mad-**

**ALW:-hides behind Allen and Ed-**

**Allen:Ano... Review.. Til next time! Bye!**

**Next Time:Enter the Black Order**


	5. 5 Enter the Black Order

**ALW:Heres Chapter five!**

**Allen:Hope you like it!**

**Edward:Animelover does not own Fullmetal Alchemist of -man**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 -Enter the Black Order<p>

Ed was aching by the time they reached the gaint gates to the Order. He looked around and paled slightly _'this place is to weird...'_ he thought. "Edo-chan! You have to do the exam now!" Lavi smiled pushing Ed in front ofthe large gate. "Starting the exam!" the face on the gate yelled doing the x-ray thing(Lol I don't know what to call it!). "NOAH! HE HAS THE GOLDEN EYES OF A NOAH!" The gate keeper yelled screaming in utter fear. "Wait! Gate Keeper we're with him! He isn't a Noah!" Allen yelled trying to keep Komui from coming out and attacking the poor kid.

"Komurin! ATTACK!" a voice sounded as a gaint robot jumped from the roof toward them. "Wh-what?" Ed fell back when the robot with a golf hat landed in front of him. "Ack! Wait Komui he is human!" Lavi and Allen both yelled Kanda not caring that much. Ed then out of instinct jumped up ready to stand his ground. Komui who was sitting at the top of the robot a sadistic grin on his face.

"Uh-oh... Ed-kun! run!" Lavi said fumbling for his hammer. "KOMURIN DON'T LET THE TARGET EXCAPE!" Komui yelled pointing at Ed. "SHIT!" Allen curse loudly as Komurin advincing toward them.

By this time Kanda was annoyed and drew his Mugen. "Mugen activate!" he yelled before jumping into the air toward the head of the robot. "Oh! No you don't!" Komui yelled as a hand grabbed Kanda. "God Damnit!" Kanda yelled struggling.(So the cursing begins) Ed jumped back away from a gaint hand and clapped his hands togather touching the robots metal arm before it could go for him again. He grinned as the arm changed its form. Allen took Komuis shock as a chance to distory his price robot. In a flash of light and a explosion Komurin was distoried and Komui crying in its wake. "Komui.. This is Edward Elric.. The boy who claims to be from a different world.." Lavi said quietly knowing it might be dangerous to pull Komui away from the remains of the robot. -sniff- "Thats Edward-sniff- I didn't think he would be a young child.." Komui said regaining what he had of a composure. "Right.. Then follow me!" Komui stood smiling. _'What the hell? Is he bipolar?' _Ed thought blinking being led through the mase of halls. "Myself and Bookman will get te truth from this boy!" Komui smiled."Right this way!" Komui said pulling Ed into a paper filled room. "Good Luck!" Lavi and Allen both said to both Komui and Ed.

Komui led Ed to the couch so he could sit. Komui then went to his desk a serious face making him look almost scary. Ed gulped quietly and looked around noticing a small old man that resmibled a panda. "Hello... You are Edward correct?" Bookman asked quietly starting slow. "Yes.. I'm Edward.." Ed relpied slowly and simply... He was doing that a lot lately. "Now where are you from?" Komui chirped in. "I'm from a small town called Resembool... Its east of Central City.. in MY world.." Ed answered truthfully. He heard sighs from the two men. "Tell us the truth." Bookman said already a little annoyed. "I am! I'm Edward Elric eldest son of Trisha Elric and Hohenhiem of light! I grew up in a town called Resemool with a childhood friend named Winry Rockbell who lives with her grandmother after her parents died!" Ed yelled flustered. Komui and the Bookman blinked. They both knew he couldn't make that up on the spot right? They both began to think then Komui sighed. "Fine we will believe your story.." Komui sighed an the Bookman agreed. "But you must give us intell of your past" Bookman said though he knew that he might not get much from the 12 year old boy. "Fine..." Ed nodded his head. "You may begin." Komui said quietly. "Ok... Well.. I'm the oldest of two.. My father walked out on my family when I was three... I only have veage memories of him.. When I was five my mother died of a sudden illness.. Me and my younger brother didnt know what to do.. We studied my fathers books intil we found a teacher who would teach us.. After being trained for a year me and Alphonse returned to Resembool, me and al.. we tried to bring our mom back to life but failed. I lost my left leg and my brother his body I gave up my right arm and bond his soul to armor. A year later I joined the military and few years later I end up in this world for the second time." Ed said then took a breath. The Bookman nodded and looked at Komui. "Alright you may go." Komui said waving his hand. Ed stood up happily leaving to go find Allen and Lavi. Ed sighed getting lost soon after leaving the office. "DAMNIT! How big is this place?" Ed simi-yelled looking around at all the halls. He leaned on a wall finally giving up. He glared down at his stomach hearing it growl. "Allen-kun?" a girls voice was heared down the hall. He looked that way he had been found... Even if he was mistaken for Allen. "Um.. I'm not Allen." Ed said quietly when the girl got closer. "Oh.. Sorry your stomach growled almost as loud as Allen-kuns" she said with a smile. Ed smiled back slightly and they began walking to the cafeteria after introducing themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>ALW:Ok there you have it Chapter five! Oh and I havent came up with a title for the next chapter... or what its going to be about...<strong>

**Edward:Useless...**

**ALW:IZUME!**

**Izume:Yes?**

**ALW:Beat the living hell out of Ed**

**Lavi:Shes close to becoming Skai... Maybe Ria... RUN!**

***the sound of Ed screaming in pain can be heard in the background***

**Allen:O.O...**

**Lenalee:Scary..**

**Komui:Very..**

**Lavi:Poor Ed..**

**Allen:I don't want to meet that side of her again..**

**ALW:Review and give me Ideas! Bye! ^.^**


	6. 6 New?

**Me:Ok! Chapter SIX!**

**Allen:At least shes happy now..**

**Me:Yup! Cause this chapter is going to change the whole story line!**

**Allen:This could be bad...**

**Kanda:Yeah**

**Lavi:Well! Animelover doesnt own FMA or DGM!**

**Me:Thanks heres the new chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six -New?<p>

Edward and Lavi were sent on a mission to a town east of London, that of course had akuma and possible Noah sightings in it. Ed sighed looking out the train window. He was slowly growing tired of the redheads happy nature. Lavi stood up and grabbed the youngers arm as the train stopped.

"Come on! We're here!" Lavi said dragging a angry blond behind him. "Lavi! Don't drag me! I can walk you know!" Ed yelled at Lavi trying to get freed. "Oh.. Sorry little buddy" he said rubbing the back of his head and dodged out of the way of a kick. He laughed and waited for Ed to calm down before they continued to look for akuma or Noah.

The had been walking all day with no luck and the sun was setting, they would need to find a inn to stay in for the night. "Hello~" a voice sounded as a certen Noah appeared this time a man with black simi-curly hair was with her. "Rhode!" Ed stepped back not wanting to come face to face with her power of dreams again. "Tyki... Lets just take Ed-chan and go! Thats what Lord Millenium wants." Rhode said to her friend. "Yes... Lets get this job over with." 'Tyki' said a evil grin creeping onto his face. Lavi stood in front of Ed holding his hammer. The two Noah sighed at the ignorince the redheaded Exorcist showed. Rhode snapped her fingers and five level three and two level one akuma appeared. "Damnit! BAN BAN BAN*!" Lavi yelled his hammer growing. "Ed! Don't let Rhode or Tyki get ya' ok?" He called at the younger who nodded. Lavi then began fighting the akuma struggling at some points. Ed on the other hand was tryin to avoid the Noah having great trouble. After a few minutes Tyki had the blond over his shoulder. "Yay! Lets go!" Rhode said happily catching Lavis attention as he distoried the last akuma. "No! ED!" He ran toward the Noah who were excaping through the Noahs Ark. He fell to his knees as they disappeared. "Damnit..." he muttered grabing his hammer and walking to a phone booth connecting to Komui. "Yes?" Komui answered the phone. "The Noah... They kidnapped Edward..." Lavi said quietly to the phone. "What! What happened why didn't you stop it?" Komui yelled earning stares from some of the Scientists. "I was fighting some akuma... And.. They took him through the Ark..." Lavi said and listened to his orders to return back to the Order.

* * *

><p>-With the Noah-<p>

Ed woke in a dark room with a slight head ache. He groaned and looked around a fat clown with a eternal smile plastered on his face was in the room. "Who are you?" Ed yelled noticing he was tied. "Oh I am the Millenium Earl~" the Earl said doing a turn. "Earl..." Ed struggled again trying to clap his hands togather. "This is no good... You should go back to sleep so you don't feel any pain." the Earl said walking toward Edward a evil glint in his eyes. Eds eyes widened before everything went black and he was out cold. The Earl then started his experinments on the boy.

* * *

><p>-Black Order-<p>

Lavi had been sluking for a few days since he failed to stop the Noah from attacking Ed. Allen and Lenalee were both worried but there was a question going around the Order. _'Why did the Earl want Ed?'_ of course no one knew the answers to the question but some rumors like Ed being a Noah is the reason. Allen didn't believe anyone of those rumors but still questioned the possiblity. Lenalee on the other hand had hope that the 12 year old blond Alchemist was going to return safly after getting away. No one said anything they didn't want Lenalee to be sad, not only because she was kind but also because Komui would kill anyone who made her cry.

* * *

><p>-Outside the Order-<p>

Ed stood at the gates of the Order his expression blank with no signs of much emotion in his once kind golden eyes. The Gatekeeper yelled out in fear at what he saw in Ed, he was a Noah. The alarm sounded and Allen rushed out seeing Ed. "Edward!" he called earning a stare from the boy. Allen was shocked at the change. But attacked to try to knock some sense back into the boy. Ed just stood there and a wall formed blocking Allens attack. "What..." other Exorcists came to help Allen bring down the boy. It was only when Kanda came from behind that they could stop Ed. Ed shook his head seeming to snap out of a trans. "What the.. Kanda let me go!" he struggled. Allen sighed in relief seeing the normal kind golden eyes insted of blank ones. Komui walked out to join the Exorcist. "Ed... Welcome back.." he said gravely. Ed looked at Komui then at Kanda waiting to be released. Kanda let the boy go and stepped back. "Edward what happened when you were with the Earl?" Komui asked walking closer. "I don't really remember much... But I do remember waking up to pain.. And when I left.. I could transmute without moving.." Ed answered being truthful. "Hm... Maybe experinments? But why make his enemy stronger?" Komui began to think remembering the trans Ed was in. "Oh.. He put you in some kind of trans to make you seem like a enemy so we would kill you.." Komui sighed looking down at the young 'Noah'.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:HA! Bet you guys didn't see that coming!<strong>

**Ed:I'm a damn Noah!**

**Allen:This might be bad..**

**Lavi:Yeah...**

**Link:Seems I will be needed**

**Lavi:GO AWAY TWO DOTS!**

**Me:sigh... Review! And give me more Ideas!**


	7. 7 Threat to Alchemist

**Me:Sigh... I have a little case of Writersblock...**

**Lavi:Remember to review...**

**Allen:Yup! Well since Everyone else is depressed! Heres the disclaimer Animelover doesn't own the two named animes.**

**Me:Right! So here we go with chapter 7**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 -A threat of the Alchemist<p>

Ed had just been asigned two watchers. Two fellow Exorcists watching him. His friends Allen and Lavi had to watch him now. He also had another problem, he had to find what the Earls plan was. He figured if he found Hohenhiem he could get some answers. He needed a plan to ditch Lavi and Allen. He would go to the most quiet parts of the Order to think being watched or not. He was careful though he has learned that Lavi can read faces and tell if someone is up to something. Lavi and Allen were watching Ed read or what ever he always did. Lavi was getting a little more serious and putting down a few rules and Allen just stood back and watched when ever that happened.

Lavi hated the boring job he wanted a little action not stand around telling a 12 year old Noah what to do. But it was getting a little more interesting because the kid seemed to be planing something. He had kept quiet about it because he didn't know what kind of plan it was.

Allen yawned playing with Timcampy he was getting just as bored as Lavi. Allen sighed quietly looking up hearing the book close. Ed stood and stratched.

Ed stratched out and knocked his sore shoulder from reading for long periods of time. But he knew the perfect way to get rid of the cramps. He had figured out a plan and was going to go through with it. "Hey guys I'm hungry lets go to the cafeteria." Ed said walking toward the door. His excape was so close now. He took a deep breath with he opened the door and started to run quickly. Allen and Lavi were both momentarily frozen in place but started to run after Ed. Ed made it out the Orders front and kept running he would have to be fast to get to London to look for Hohenhiem.

Lavi new he couldn't trust Ed as a Noah. He activated his hammer and extended it to catch Ed. He was soon neck and neck with the younger boy and leaned to the right to pin Ed to a near by tree. Ed slamed against the tree with a groan of pain and looked at Lavi before struggling. "Let go damnit!" Ed yelled at Lavi as he struggled. "No! Whats your plan!" Lavi yelled back is one green eye narrow. "I have to find my dad! He will have answers!" Ed yelled again trying to get free. Ed closed his eyes hearing a small song playing in his head but soon opened his eyes to glare at Lavi. Lavi looked furious and annoyed ready to kick the Noahs ass. But he was still confused. _'Could he be talking about the Earl or his real dad? Damnit! I can't be sure! Hes a Noah how can I even trust him?'_ Lavi yelled in his head keeping the younger pinned. "Whats your fathers name?" Lavi kept himself from yelling trying to keep from losing his temper.

"Hohenhiem... His name is Hohenhiem of Light." Ed answered not looking at Lavi. He was now trying to ignore the song in his head the melody that was repeating its self.

Lavi looked momentarily surprized hearing the name of Eds father.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:For having writersblock what do you think? EHH?<strong>

**Allen:I wasn't a big part of the chapter...**

**Ed:Haha**

**Lavi:Me and Ed were main characters!**

**Me:Well... Cliffhanger! Tell me what you think the song Ed is hearing is and how Lavi knows Eds dad!**

**Hohenhiem:That means I'm coming in soon then?**

**Me:Yup thats the plan! Oh and Ed is NOT the 14th Edward is but a 15th Noah**

**All:Review!**

**(Credit goes to my friend China for seeing I messed up a name)**

**China: YAY I'M IN YOUR FAN FIC! =)**


	8. 8 Enter Hohenhiem

**Me:Ok Chapter 8! My friend is here too!**

**China:HI!**

**Allen:Anyway... Story..**

**Ed:To much happy!**

**China:Shut your emo face!(She is telling me to do this!¬_¬)**

**Kanda:...**

**Disclaimer:(no longer needed says China)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 -Enter Hohenhiem<p>

Ed glared up at Lavi who had the face of shock. "Would you let me go?" Ed yelled struggling against the red haired exorcist. Lavi kept his grip on the younger boy he kept thinking he had miss heard the boy. "Who... Is your father?" Lavi choked out. "Hohenhiem of Light." Ed repeated still struggling. "I... I thought so.." Lavi said a new relization hit. It all made sense now, The Earl would target the son of Hohenhiem for only one reason. Lavi losened his grip and Ed was able to slide away.

"You have to let me go with you.." Lavi said quietly his hands droping to his sides. "Why?" Ed questioned rubbing his left wrist. "Because the Earl.. Will find out we hadn't killed you then find you and kill you himself." Lavi explained. "All because your Hohenhiems son.." He added after a minute pause. "Because of Hohenhiem?" Ed mumbled quietly. "Yes... You see.. The 14th Noah inside of Allen and Hohenhiem were once friends.. Or so I was told, but because the 14th had met Hohenhiem and betraied the Earl he blames Hohenhiem." Lavi explained further. Ed seemed halfly interested but dismissed it deciding to allow the red head to come along. "Fine.." he said finally.

-Time Skip!-

Lavi and Ed were walking the cold stone roads of London a chill in the air. Ed hated it his automail was aching from the cold and mist in the air. There was great tenison in the air around Lavi and Ed that neither tried to break. It had been a hour since starting their search for the infamous Hohenhiem.

~~~~~~~~~~~Hohenhiem~~~~~~~~~~~

Hohenhiem sat in a bar taking a sip of the wisky he ordered a glare from the light blocking his molten gold eyes. He sighed finishing his drink and paying before walking out of the bar grabbing his plain brown suit case. He pulled his long brown coat closer to him as he walked into the chilled and moist air. His long blond pony tail swaying in the wind as he walked. Again he sighed and rubbed the stuble of hair on his chin "My.. My.. I wonder if I got this cold back home.." he thought aloud walking down the stone road.

It wasn't long before Hohenhiem spotted two people one short with long golden hair in a braid the other taller with spiked red hair. Hohenhiem was a bit confused as he walked getting closer to them. He then regonized the shorter one. "Edward?" he asked in his normal calm and deep voice.

Ed turned sharply to face the man before them. "Hohenhiem.." he muttered with mostly hate in his voice his molten gold eyes narrow. "Your Hohenhiem?" Lavi asked sounding disapointed. Hohenhiem nodded lightly still looking at his son with a sad gaze. "Edward... Your a Noah aren't you?" he questioned still in a calm deep voice. Lavi was watching surprized Hohenhiem could tell. "The Earl did that... He should have gone after me.." Hohenhiem said through a long sad sigh. "I'm sorry to have passed my sins on to you.. My son." Hohenhiem mumured his apology closing his eyes.

Ed glared at Hohenhiem with pure hate. Ed could never get over the fact that he hated his dad, or that he needed his help. "Listen.. Hohenhiem.." he started. "Please call me 'father'" Hohenhiem begged calmly. "Hohenhiem.. I need to know how to go back to our world." he muttered lowly. Lavis eyes widened hearing that then saw a small sad smile on Hohenhiems lips. "I'm sorry... Only the ones with the melody can open the 'ark' or as you know it the 'gate'." he answered. Ed didn't like that answer then it dawned on him, 'melody'. He turned and started to walk away. "Thanks... Dad.." he muttered not waiting for Lavi to follow. Hohenhiem closed his eyes his body was reaching its limits so he decided to go to the inn he was rooming at.

* * *

><p>~Rhode and the Earl~<p>

Rhode was humming and playing with Lero insted of doing her Homework. She giggled as the pumpkin unbrella yelled for her to stop. She grinned happily as Tyki Mikk and the Earl walk in the room. "Ehh... Tyki help me with my homework!" she begged dropping Lero to greet them. "Now now... Rhode we have news." the Earl chimed though he seemed a bit annoyed. "What is it Lord Millenium?" Rhode asked in a sweet voice. "Hohenhiem has been found... And my 'toy' is still alive and seems he can hear the arks melody.." The Earl sighed sounding angry. "I could do away with the two of them!" Rhode said in sing-song. "Very well... But I may have made my toy too strong.." the Earl warned before sending Rhode away.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:Hope you liked it!<strong>

**China:I do! Though I don't understand whats happening!**

**Me:You just started reading the story didn't you?**

**China:Yup!**

**Me:-Sigh-**

**Ed:Great...**

**Allen:AND SHE HELPED WRITE THIS?**

**China:Yupo!**

**Me:Of course**

**Ed:...Review..**


	9. 9 The Definition of Human

**Me:Ok Chapter 9**

**China:WHOOT WHOOT!**

**Ed:Again... Too much happy..**

**China:I said Shut your emo face ED!**

**Me:Sigh... On with the story**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 -The Definition of Human<p>

Ed had decided to head back to the Black Order Lavi sheathing behind him. "You have a father... And its Hohenhiem?" he started throwing a arm toward where Hohenhiem was before continuing, "Not only that but how could you hate him?" he yelled out vains popping around him. "None of your God Damned buissness!" Ed yelled equilly annoyed. There was nothing they had to say so they continued along the cold dim streets of London.

"How.. How can you eaisily hate your dad?" Lavi asked growing tired of walking in silence. "Because.. He's a good for nothing lowlife that gave up on his family!" Ed was now showing signs of anger. From then on they were quiet for two hours til they reached the Order.

Ed sighed sitting on his bed. Getting in trouble with Chife Komui was a pain. He was dead tired now and on the break of falling asleep but he felt that he should be reading his notes. As soon as he opened the Alchemy book he was awake again and started to sing the song in his head.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo_

_Hitotsu, Futatsu to_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no_

_Yume, Yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_Umare ochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshite mo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka kono ko ni aiwo_

_Tsunaida te ni Kissu wo_

He finished and opened his eyes. When had he closed them? He wasn't sure but when he glanced at the door he saw a very shocked Allen and Lavi. "T-T-The Arks song.. The 14th melody..!" Allen studdered out in shock. "How do you know that song?" Allen again said in shock. Ed shrugged lightly. "I don't know.. It just kept playing in my head!" Ed muttered lowly. Lavi seemed to be thinking. Allen was in deep shock. Ed didn't know what to think or say at this point. Lavi sighed and decided to report this to Komui. He started to leave dragging Allen behind. "E-Eh? Lavi?" Allen blinked being dragged by his friend. Ed decided that he had to do some more explaining... But how?

* * *

><p><strong>Me:Yes! Finished! I've beem thinking of how it would turn.. But haven't how too yet..<strong>

**China:I still love this Fanfic though!**

**Ed:Cause your in it?**

**China:Yup!**

**Me:Hmm... You can be Lenalee from now on!**

**China and Lenalee:WHAT?**

**Komui:NOOOO!**

**Lavi:0.o**

**Kanda:...**

**Allen:o.0**

**Me:Well... Anyway.. If you have any Ideas please share! I'll take them happily!**

**China:Shes hopeless..**

**Me:Well Review!**

**Allen:And keep reading!**


End file.
